While a variety of mounting devices have appeared for the support of luggage, bicycles and perhaps other items on the rear of an automobile, the applicant is unaware of any such devices which would readily accommodate a golf cart. This absence has created a very substantial need in that it is simply inconvenient, or, in some instances, impossible to carry golf carts in the rear compartment of an automobile as well as being quite difficult to remove them.